Ear Fetish
by Antivirus
Summary: Fetishes can be fun. Especially if they involve licking.
1. Ear Fetish: part I

A/N: yes, i have returned to the fandom of inuyasha. And once again, i own nothing, not even his adorable ears.

* * *

**_Ear Fetish_**

**_Genre: Romance/general_**

**_Rating: M to be safe_**

* * *

****

I hate riding on Inuyasha. Oh I enjoy the close contact and the sense of security that I feel but I can't stand his ears. I love them so, but remember there's a thin line between love and hate. Yes, it's cliché but you can't deny the truth. I love them so much I hate them.

Strange hun?

They peep out of his hair and swivel around deliciously. I want to tweak them but I remember how much he dislikes it. The last time I did it when he was carrying me, he missed a step and we plummeted to the forest floor. Of course, he broke the fall but he ignored me for days. So they tempt me with their furry soft cuteness and I can do nothing but suppress the urge to throttle Inuyasha for having such adorable ears.

A bird chirped to the left and an ear turns to better catch the sound. My hands twitch at Inuyasha collar and I clench them tightly. The soft baby hairs at the tip of his ears tempt me the most. They look so soft, like Buyo's ears when he was a kitten. Heh. If he knew I was comparing him to a cat, Buyo, nonetheless, he would drop me here and now. So I keep quiet and stare at his ears.

"Ack! Wench, are you trying to choke me to death?" he asks angrily. And I follow his gaze to my arms around his neck, which had been getting progressively tighter and tighter around his neck.

Miroku and Sango have stopped, and Shippo is looking over in concern. "Inuyasha, you probably deserved it." Now normally, he would have sprung at Shippo but he didn't today. He was turned so he could look me in the eyes but I avoided the hurt I saw in them and was looking at his ears, which were focused on me as well. They were intimidating, you know, maybe more so than his amber gaze. They play a big part in protecting us all.

"Feh," he grunts out and begins to turn around. Suddenly, Sango raises her boomerang and swings it with a loud proclamation, "HENTAI!" The unlucky monk whose hand was squeezing her chest flew back a good twenty feet and landed at the base of a tree with a resonating thud. But I barely noticed what was going on because when Sango's booming voice reached Inuyasha's sensitive ears, they pressed against his scalp looking for quiet. And I, in all of my spontaneous stupidity propped myself up and nibbled on the closest one. Now if it lasted a second, I think I could have convinced him it was an accident but with the tip of his ear caught in my teeth, my traitorous tongue darted out to caress it.

He froze but I could not bring myself to do the same. I mean, come on! These are the same ears that have been tempting me since that day I met them, err, I mean him. I doubt that another chance like this will ever appear again, probably since Inuyasha would stay clear of the weird girl who has a fetish for ears so my tongue darted across the outer shell and I settled back down pretending it never happened.

Discreetly, I checked to see if anyone saw. Sango had ridden off with Shippo and Kirara but Miroku was still out cold at the base of the tree. Good. Now, if I could only erase Inuyasha's memory, I'd be set.

* * *

The silence was just a tad bit awkward. Of course, that was an understatement. But after dinner, no one felt like saying much. Sango's anger was palpable, and Miroku's swollen jaw prevented him from saying anything at all.

And so it was in discomfort that Kagome got ready for bed. She went under the plush covers of her sleeping bag, cradling Shippo protectively. She looked up and by some coincidence, Inuyasha looked up too. Their eyes met and after some indecision on his part, Inuyasha growled at her huskily, "That was some apology."

* * *

A/N: I just couldn't get this out of my head. Does anyone want to know Inuyasha's Point of View? 


	2. Ear Fetish: part II

A/N: I couldn't decide between leaving the story as a fun little one-shot or turning it into a meaningful piece of work but in the end, i've decided to compromise.

I give you ... a meaningless two-chaptered oneshot.

All disclaimers apply.

* * *

**Ear Fetish**

_Strange_

Brought to you by MistressWinter

* * *

Addicted. Utterly and hopelessly addicted, I say. Now I've had my fair share of addictions in the past, but they were to rational things. Things like chocolate, green tea mochi balls, and a wealth of animes and mangas.

Not that Inuyasha's ears weren't rational. OK. Maybe they weren't rational, but they were still pretty darn cute. It was the same feeling you got when you saw a cute kitten, that little voice inside you that urged you to pet it, hug it, and when no one else is looking, make silly cooing sounds at it. It was the same principle at work here, except Inuyasha's ears were cuter than any kitten's. And again, if he heard me saying that or even got wind of me saying it, I would be dumped faster than yesterday's ramen. Well, maybe faster. Inuyasha's would probably sample day-old-ramen, -then- throw it away but if I insulted his vaunted male ego, I'd be one big green and white blur over the rainbow.

I had only done it once but I can't help but want to do it again. Nibble on his ears, not insult his ego. Unless… they're mutually exclusive? No, no. I think he liked me nibbling on his ear, if what he said was anything to go by.

_ "That was some apology."_

Distance. That's what I need. That's it! No more rides on his back and I won't be tempted. Genius, Kagome, you are a genius. I congratulate myself with a pat on the back. Literally, when I meant to do it mentally. Oops. He looked over at me with his tawny, teasing eyes and I wonder if they saw me shiver. Can't nibble on those.

Eww.

But they were making my knees turn to a pile of oden. Is there anything about this man that doesn't turn me on? Back to the eyes. You can't ever tell with him. Them? Yes, his emotions are as plain as day, namely rage and hunger, but sometimes, his whole demeanor is so… guarded. Like he's two people trapped in one hot body. He can be so fiery and brash, but then when no one else is looking, he turns into this brooding, yet still hot, vault of emotions. That's why I was walking on glass the whole evening, because I didn't know which one would appear. I mean after the incident, as I have dubbed it, he's been acting so weird.

* * *

Maybe she –was– apologizing and not just being strange. Speaking of strange, she's being strange again. Squirming whenever I look at her, or refusing to get on my back. Hitting herself on her back. Strange. Maybe she's being possessed… or not. Miko. Right.

Why did she bite my ears anyways? Damned wench. Damned confusing wench. Damned confusing, biting wench. Ok, ok, so it was more of a nibble. Which, if you think about it, isn't a bad thing. At least it wasn't Miroku. I shudder, at my thoughts of Miroku biting my ears or Kagome nibbling them, I cannot decide.

When she did it, it felt like my internal organs rearranged themselves alphabetically, but a lot more pleasant.

Maybe I should return the favor?

* * *

A/N: **you know, i wanted to leave well enough alone but all that positive feedback really changed my mind.**

I _might_ leave it as it is now though. I mean, you have Inuyasha'spoint of view, short as it is.


	3. Ear Ferish: part III

**_Mistress Winter_**: _Chuckles. Enjoy._

* * *

_**Ear Fetish**_

_Ripe Ripe Cherries_

* * *

I Inuyasha am a demon among mere mortals (ok, so I'm half mortal too). I grace the lower beings with my almighty presence and let their lowly eyes light upon my holy visage. Why, you might ask, am I acting this way?

I have come upon something wonderful, something life-changing; I have come across… dun dun dun…Kagome's weakness.

No it's not the ears, though I know she's obsessed over them. Hey, you don't think she likes me just for those do you? I mean, half the time she's trying to get her hands on it and the other half, she just staring after them, with that smoldering gaze that melts me into a hanyou shaped puddle…

Ahem. Back on track.

No, what I have discovered is her sensitive spot. It was the most obvious spot for it to be, and the most convenient, for me at least. This was good, for now I could finally return the favor.

* * *

After a tumultuous but pointless fight, all was right in the world. Miroku had apologized to Sango, and then groped her repeatedly afterwards. Sango had forgiven him once, and would attempt to break his fingers anytime they came near her. Kagome rode upon Inuyasha's back, steadily ignoring –them- , an act which took every ounce of her will power. Inuyasha acted like nothing was amiss, and put his plan into action.

They were hunting for shards again as always and Kagome was in one of her deliciously short skirts, as always. The group came across a cherry tree with the red fruit in all of its ripe glory, and squealing, Kagome ran to pluck it off its laden branches. But to no avail. She was just too short! Getting an idea, she rolled up her sleeves and got ready to climb the tree. Inuyasha stood back watching and waited for the inevitable fall.

Plop.

Kagome came back with no cherries and a damaged pride, and climbed back on Inuyasha's back. Now he was no monster, especially when it came to this raven haired maiden so he walked over to the tree. "Remember wench, I'm not your pack mule. Or ladder. I just want some shade. Not that I need it."

She nodded eagerly and reached up to pick the fruit and handfuls fell into her waiting arms. With this much stuff in her arms, arms which she needed for balance, Kagome tipped precariously backwards. Inuyasha sighed and readjusted her, his hands falling on the soft flesh of the back of her knees. She stilled. He looked back. And he swore to any divinity that he would never forget that look on her face. It was a mixture of happiness and shock, her little mouth parting to give a squeak. He flexed his claws gently in askance, and she squeaked once again. Inuyasha flexed his claws. She squeaked. He smirked. Slowly, he began to trace patterns on her skin with the tip of his claws. Calloused hands caressing tender flesh and drawing a trail of fire… Her lips parted like ripe, ripe cheeries...

Speaking of which, the cherries fell to the ground in a cacophony of plops and Inuyasha swung her into his arms. Her hands went into his silken hair and found the temple, then the almighty ears for which they craved.

* * *

Miroku, Shippo, and Sango watched speechless in the near distance. "Was that…" Sango questioned.

Shippo squeaked, "That was."

Miroku whistled, "Inuyasha you dog."

"About time." Sango remarked.

* * *

This is the end. Or is it? 


End file.
